decision
by chrisVIII
Summary: when they realize that the dream of mutants and humans living happily together was just a dream, they had no other choice but to act and put an end to it... no matter how unpleasant it would be...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The morning was slow to come. As every time he spent the night alone, he spent it thinking about his life or rather lack of. The run was over now. He had to find a new goal and he wasn't sure he knew how to do it. Where would she like to go? Would she like to go there with him? He sighed heavily and looked at his watch once more. 4h30. Giving up, he cautiously got under the shower trying not to disturb the silence which was his only companion. He had to do something. There had to be something to do… He jumped slightly as the phone started ringing. Who could it be at that time? He didn't have to think much about it, his mind already knew:

_Max?_ He didn't even check the number appeared on the phone. She was the only one needing only three hours of sleep a night.

_ Alec? Sorry to wake you up… _

_ You didn't, I haven't gone to bed yet…_ He answered putting his pants on.

She pondered a few seconds.

_Oh, then: sorry to disturb you during your pre-sleep games._ She said as sarcastic and detached as she could, doing her best to sound herself. _My apologies to Asha but I need to see you as soon as possible_.

"_Asha is not here… No one is here_" was what he wanted to answer but he stopped himself before. Whatever. It was not the moment to start arguing against this well-deserved "jerk" reputation.

_She'll survive._ Yeah, don't argue, nourish it, moron… _When and where?_

He heard a knock at the door and taking it for her answer, he cut the communication. Smiling without even noticing it, he crossed his living room. He unlocked and opened the door beginning his welcome speech:

_ Good morning all-needy one! I hope you haven't forgotten to bring the donuts and cof-…_

Alec was cut mid-sentence by a powerful fist hitting his nose. He automatically fell into battle-mode and replied by a kick on his opponent knee.

_ Educated people say whatever greeting after knocking at a door instead of aggressing their host._ He went on while grabbing the man's collar.

He bent in a swift move and shifted him over his shoulder. The brute hurt the ground in a resonating "thumb".

_Really, you're about to make this day a terrible one…_ He placed his foot on his adversary stomach to cut his breath and keep him motionless but mistook the strength used and broke a few ribs in the process. _You're not the kind of fight I wish for when I wake up… _

_She'll survive. When and where?_

She was about to answer when the communication was cut. Cursing she dialed the number again. The phone rang a first time. "_Come on Alec, answer!_" Second ring. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Third ring. "_What's wrong with you? … Alec…_" She was about to give up when he finally picked up on the fourth ring.

_What were you doing?_ Her voice was as normal as possible, but he still could sense something wrong. _Don't answer. I don't want to know. I have to see you. Can you meet me in half an hour at the place?_

_Yeah, sure_. He looked down at the man still unconscious under his foot. _Just a thing to do before… I guess the mysterious reason of your call and the mysterious man lying unconscious under me are two completely different and unrelated matters brought together by the greatest coincidence?_

"_Please, hurry_" was the only answer he got. She hung up and he looked at the man puzzled. "_Sorry guy_" he muttered before knocking him out harder, this would have to wait until he's back. He carried him in the bathroom and lied him down in the bathtub, hands hand-cuffed in his back, legs immobilized and a scarf in his mouth. Satisfied, he left for his meeting locking the door behind him.

It was only five but the place was already busy. Clients were a shared number of drunk men who passed out before they had time to come home and early-going workers trying to find some energy in their coffee pot. He had no difficulty to spot her. She was sitting back to the crowd, in the left corner, reading the newspaper, a smoking mug set in front of her. He acknowledged the bar tender and ordered the full breakfast formula. He then sat all smiling, facing her.

_ You can't imagine how much I like your unexpected phone calls and the romanticism of the settings you pick…_

_ I knew you would…_ She said half-heartedly folding the newspaper she was only pretending to read. _You remember our decision?_ She wasn't in the mood to play; she had been wandering all night in a vain attempt to order her thoughts.

He became serious at that mention. Of course he remembered… It had been a difficult one to make but they finally agreed. Obviously, time had come to act. He looked her directly in the eyes, questioning her fears. It was much more difficult for her than it was for him. She felt guilty for the whole story, she really did do all she could to try and solve the problem. But it was time to resign and yield. Time to accept defeat. However, for that, she still had to do the worse: betray those she had grown to see as "brothers", those to whom she gave hope, those she had promised to save. She avoided his gaze and he reached across the table to take her hand. He slightly pressured it to offer whatever solace he could, which given the circumstances was close to none. The bar tender placing a tray full of toasts, crumbled-eggs and bacon, orange juice, a kiwi and coffee on the table interrupted them. She breathed deeply to recompose herself and let his hand go. She couldn't step back now. It was too late, plus it was the only solution, she knew that.

_ I've met your contact,_ she started again, _it will be done Friday_.

_ You mean tomorrow?_ God, why did he have to be so stupid? Since today was Thursday...

She simply nodded and went on:

_ We have to warn each one of us… Only… _

He knew what she meant by "us", the X-series, the human-like ones, the ones likely to be integrated. He finished her sentence aloud though it was needless to precise:

_… And make sure the secret will be kept..._

She nodded once more and looked at his tray. She reached out and grabbed a piece of toast she ate absently. Unsure of what to say at that point, he followed her and started eating his eggs in silence. For her to call him to find solace, something had to have happened with Logan… Very few people would come to him to talk… But he would wait till she's ready, he was glad she called. She suddenly asked as an afterthought.

_Haven't you mentioned a mysterious unconscious man lying under you?_

Crap, she was using it completely out of context!

_ You're using it completely out of context!_ He immediately voiced. _It has absolutely no condemnable connotation! I'll have you know I'm talking about an aggression… _

She raised an eyebrow, entertained. That was why she had decided to call him instead of Original Cindy. Her friend would have listen to her, but she would also have let her cry until she would be too tired to cry anymore, finding relief in the fatigue. Sharing her doubts with Logan was out of the question. He couldn't understand her, the way Alec did. Sure Logan was nice and cute but she had to admit that he tended to be narrow-minded and distant. Sometimes she quickly added mentally, sometimes she reprimanded herself. She unconsciously stared at the dark-haired man facing her. He was still talking animatedly in an evident attempt to lighten her mood. Being nice and funny. Absolutely handsome. And clever. And insensitive and selfish, opportunist and hurting! … Could the first aspect compensate the second? No, oh no, don't go this way! He is a jerk, unable to feel. He is selfish and uncaring.

Still. No matter how much he played, she could rely on him: right now, he was with her, wasn't he? He had come rushing as soon as she called. Whereas Logan… He wasn't supposed to know about the plan, but she needed support and they were a couple, right? She didn't want to hide this from him… So she had decided to tell him the truth… And he had strongly condemned her decision. That Logan, who was said to love her, had set her second on his priority list. Second after that self-given mission of cyber-savior…

She realized Alec had stopped talking and was now staring at her staring at him. It made her blush as she came back from her daydreams. A sly smile appears on his face, one of those "playfully sly" and thus incredibly sexy smiles. She blushed a little bit more.

_How much for your thoughts? _

_ I have nothing to do with that guy…_ she answered dodging the question. _Have you checked the angry boyfriend track? _

_Max, please, stop with that! I have principles you know? And I didn't have that many girlfriends! _

_Asha?_ He had answer on a semi-joke and she was curious to know more. Why? What would it change for her?

_ She's nothing_. He was now his sincere and honest self, the one side she wished he would show full-time. _No promise, no word. As the others. She wanted me and I said yes, but I don't love her. I've never loved anyone like…_ He didn't finish his sentence and asked instead. _And Logan?_

He saw her close up when he said the name. Then his guess was right, that was it: the reason of her call. He added tentatively:

_You told him?_

_ I know he was supposed to stay out of it, but we're a couple according to the common definition even without that last dimension_. She brushed the virus' problem away. _Anyway. I needed some encouragement… But I only got an argument… An ugly one. I got my first "traitor" of the day,_ she claimed, faking pride. _From him…_ Her eyes began to sting with tears. _And I will get so many more. I hoped I would be strong enough…_

He left his seat to sit at her side and carefully took the woman in an embrace. That was definitely out bounding their weird relation not really designed for confessions and he didn't know how to act. She took the lead and simply held on him finding comfort in his silence. Insensitive and selfish, opportunist and hurting: maybe not so much. He slowly pulled back and told her.

_ You're strong Max and you can do it. I'm here to help you. Everybody hates me anyway; so, just tell them it's my idea. I can take the blame for you and challenge all those who will dare speak against their only chance at living an open-air life. _

_ So generous… You want your name in history books?_ She managed to joke, her sobbing calming down.

He simply smiled, suddenly growing uncomfortable.

_The day will be short, we should start._ He stated clumsily trying to dissipate the tension.

Saying so he stood and she followed. He paid at the bar as they exited. First stop: the Johnny Express.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Using Zack's network they easily contacted the X-series, few of them were still in Seattle, let alone the factory anyway. The other ones spread the word rather quickly and Max received unexpectedly little opposition. In a way she was relieved, but it also proved that she was the only one to believe in the initial dream of finding a place for the mutants in the society. At noon, they were ready to launch the second phase of the plan.

After making sure that every human-like of the group was warned, they had to gather absolutely all the mutants in the factory, to then… But they had to wait before alarming them, the success would come from a perfect timing: enough time to gather them, to little for them to realize what was happening. So they were on their way to Alec's flat, to check on the intruder, arguing once more. Because of Alec's exes, once more. Out of the ten girls they met while touring the city this morning, four had slapped him for not calling back… He was trying to plead his case, denying knowing them, repeating they were mistaken him and one of the clones but, so far, he was having little success. She was mad at him and their quarrel was amusing the people nearby.

_ Max, I told you, I'm a victim in this story!_ He was slightly over-playing to focus her mind on something else than the coming night.

_Oh yeah, that's right, you're just incredibly unlucky making choices. Poor Alec, I should pity you… Maybe it's the city's fault too? Have you ever thought about living in a bigger one? With fewer chances to run into somebody you've already fucked?_

_ The world will always be too small my dear, you know, you won't get rid of me …_

_ Is it what I said? _

_ Is it what you want?_

_ Why are you changing the subject?_

_ Why don't you just answer?_

_ To what? _

They were now in front of his door, he searched for his key in his pocket but found the door unlocked. That was not normal; they would have to continue that conversation later. He entered first, on his guard and was surprised to find Asha waiting for him on the coach. From the look he got, he clearly understood she was not in her best mood.

_Why didn't you answer your phone? I was looking for you_. She said standing to face him.

_I'm here, what do you want? My phone is set on silent._

_ Logan was looking for Max. He asked me to contact you to contact her… But I guess he got it wrong on our relation… Apparently both he and I have lost our morning worrying for you. From what I see you're fine. So I'd better leave you two alone._ She concluded picking up her purse.

He didn't like the understatement she placed, nor her reaction, what was that scene for? He stopped her as she passed by him, taking her arm.

_What's that scene for? I don't recall owing you anything…_

_ I know it now. It's fine. You won't see me anymore. And by the way,_ she freed herself from his grip. _The man I found in the bathroom is Nadia's boss. Or maybe you don't know her name…It's the blond girl you've been dating last week… Looks like you're late for some bills. He gives you three more days before coming back,_ _accompanied this time, not that it will make a difference though..._ With that she left, trying not to show how hurt she was.

Max hadn't say a word over the last minutes: Logan has been looking for her… Through Asha. She had checked her pager, no message. Not surprising, he certainly was too busy accumulating the proofs of a governmental personality's corruption. As far as the blond was concerned, she had been blinded and thought she was going somewhere with Alec when it was crystal clear she was nothing to him. The realization had come the hard way but he hadn't lied. He startled her by talking with his careless tone.

_And there falls my dissertation proving I'm not an asshole…_ He made himself comfortable on the coach and motioned for her to follow his example.

Smiling, she sat on the armchair.

_ It's the contrary… It proves what you said_, he raised an eyebrow, curious_. She's nothing to you; so, I guess you were sincere for the others too… You've never loved anyone like? _

She left the sentence incomplete, waiting for his answer. He leaned closer and whispered:

_I've never loved anyone like…_

Her pager went on and she cursed in her breath while reading the message. Norman. She turned back to him but he has left in the kitchen to prepare something. She sing-sang after him "bip bip bip, packets are waiting! Bip bip bip".

_Norman is wondering where we are…_ She leaned on the door-frame and watched him heating a pan.

_Oh, I imagine that! But_, he took two plates and glasses and sat them on the table, _I haven't slept last night and I haven't eaten since the small breakfast we shared, so,_ he opened a drawer and looked for two forks and knives, _he will wait the end of the break._ He looked at her, _Come on! Sit down. It's nearly ready_.

She obeyed without questioning. At worst, they would say they had a small accident on their way, rode into a dog… Whatever…

He stirred for a few minutes in silence… The sound of the clock was covered by the sound of the vegetables frying. But they didn't need to hear it to measure the time, which was going fast… He served the meal directly in their plates and sat.

_Thanks,_ she said mechanically and began playing with the food, moving it from right to left. She wasn't very hungry.

He watched her little game, searching desperately for something to say. Why did Logan have to be such a pitiful boyfriend? It was his job to be here for her when she wasn't well… He, Alec, was only his substitute, wasn't he? Where were the limits to his role? Hell, he just wasn't one for being nice… Or at least not with her. He was too afraid to screw up the little they had… Alec, stop dreaming and focus, what little you have? Be realist… She's in love with mister the cyber-savior and can't stand you. This "alliance" is purely conjectural. It will all be over tonight. He repeated that last sentence aloud, more for himself than for any kind of communication. She could have missed it in normal circumstances, but, in this silence, it resonated cruelly:

_ It will all be over tonight. _

_Yeah… in less than eight hours, mutants will go back to the mythology they never should have left…_

Bravo Alec, that was the right thing to say! He cringed and grabbed her hand once more. She didn't escape the contact and looked at him with a weak smile.

_ Thanks for being here, Alec._

_ No problem._ He was fighting his senses asking for more contact, his thumb that wanted to caress her skin… Take your hand off before you lose it Alec! He was now arguing with himself. Stop staring at her this way… His conscience could have won if she wasn't herself lost staring at him… Was she really?

They both quickly stepped back when the irritating pager went on again. They tacitly choose to ignore what had just happened. He stood to put the dishes in the sink while she read the message. He heard her sigh.

_Logan. He wants me to stop at his flat before…_ She wouldn't be able to say that sentence ever. He understood anyway and nodded.

_ Where do you want to meet tonight? _

She couldn't help and notice how his question sounded like a date and then, she realized its meaning.

_ You're staying here?_

_ I'm not sure I'm part of Logan's invitation… And "bip bip bip! Packets are waiting! Bip bip bip"._ He finished imitating Norman and his watch.

She had to laugh at the scene. He smiled back at her, inwardly proud of making her laugh on such a hard day. She definitely didn't want to go and argue with Logan, not now. She had selfishly hoped that Alec would spend the day with her. But he was right; Logan would be pissed if she came with him. Moreover, it wasn't fair to place Alec between them two as the referee of their argument. And Norman was undoubtedly waiting for them to show up for work…

_I don't care_, she concluded aloud.

_Sorry?_ He became serious, unsure how to understand her answer.

_ Forget about work, I'm sure Original Cindy has found us an excuse. _

_ That's one point. _He agreed before asking:_ Logan? _

_ I don't want to fight. _

_ So you're not going?_

_ I am._

He gave her a puzzled look.

_ Will you accompany me and make sure the visit will be brief?_

She wanted him for support in front of her boyfriend? Could it be that she was indirectly stating she didn't plan on reconciliation? He took a moment to consider the offer though he knew the answer from the start: whatever. He answered in his usual careless tone shrugging his shoulders:

_ Ok. _

He came closer and wrapped an arm around her waist before she could protest:

_You know I've never been able to refuse anything to a pretty girl… What do I win by rescuing you?_

She immediately slapped him. It echoed loud in the silence, as a bomb disturbing the regular tic-tac of the clock. Why couldn't he just be nice full-time?

_ Forget it. I'll call you later…_ She vividly turned and left with long steps, her long and shiny dark hair flying in the movement.

He ran after her, taking his jacket on the couch. She silently thanked him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

They silently made their way to Logan's flat. She wanted him to make the visit brief. Well, it shouldn't be too difficult: after Asha's tale of the morning, Logan would certainly close the door as soon as he would see them together. Was it what she wanted? She was so difficult to understand. Hell, she had to be in love with him to spend two years by his side without getting any contact. Or, maybe that was just her way of avoiding a real and serious relation? He knew she had some feline genes, that was why he had been chosen for her, back there, in Mandicore… He smiled thinking about the first time they met. How weird the situation was… And how he decided to help her to run away. "To get another female", sure… There was tenderness in his smile now, he had to be honest with himself, it was something in her eyes back then: sadness, a resolution, a determination and something else, a pledge…

She had been staring at him since they had left his flat. She hadn't say a word, neither had he. Why would he help her today? Alec and her had always been fighting, literally. He had never hidden the fact that all he wanted was having a quiet life somewhere, making money, having a pretty girl… He had never missed an occasion to remind her that he was helping against his will and sometimes own interest. Meanwhile, what means did she have to make him help her? He could have refused, easily, and more than once… But he hadn't. Why? And why was it so important now? She remembered Original Cindy's words one night. One of those nights the feline part of her was crying to dominate. "Why don't you go and get the one man you're interested in having? I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping this time…" Yeah, that night, she had pretended the one man she wanted was Logan; the virus was a good excuse to indeed score the first guy in sight instead. But, had she listened to Original Cindy, had she gone to the one she wanted, she would have gone to Alec's place, without hesitation. And there were no doubt he would have been glad to help. She remember how they meet… She had only one idea in mind at that time: escaping to come back to Logan…

She saw his smile and asked, forgetting she was supposed to be upset:

_ What makes you smile?_

"_You_" would have been an answer, but he just couldn't manage that now. He had to be strong and keep his dreams for him. The day was exceptional. The circumstances were exceptional. She was sad and full of guilt. He couldn't take advantage of the situation and make it all the more complicated for her. He lied:

_ I was trying to picture Logan's face at our arrival…_

She knew he was lying but she didn't insist. Yeah, it would certainly be priceless. They wouldn't have to wait for long to know, they entered the building and saluted the concierge. He nodded them in without question. Alec called for the lift and gallantly gestured for her to step in first. She ignored the move and hit the fourth floor button. He stepped in as the door was already closing. When it opened, they were welcome by Logan, firmly standing in the door-frame. Neither Alec, nor Max missed the shape of Asha obviously uncomfortable, on the couch, in the background.

_ I was worried, you should have called me. _

_ Because, of course, you did?_ She spat back.

_ Asha told me you were with Alec… I should thank him for watching over you. _

_ No problem pal,_ answered the dark-haired man, ignoring the sarcasm of the remark.

From Logan's look, he understood that there was no place for humor in the conversation.

_ He wasn't "watching over me". I don't need any one to watch me over. _

_ Oh sorry, he was accompanying you then?_

_ He was giving me the understanding I couldn't find in you._

_Oh sure. Same with me. When I'm feeling bad I run to the one person I can't stand for support!_ He yelled. _Needless to play_, he pointed Asha in the back and she stood, _why don't you just tell us the truth?_ He gritted his teeth. _How long have you been together for? Using us for whatever reason?_

_Well you've just stated it: we were using you for no reason, or fun I guess. I'm personally fond of breaking people's heart_. Answered Alec before Max could say anything. She was too shocked by the accusation Logan has formulated to speak anyway.

_I didn't ask you!_ Logan shouted stepping forward_. I already know you're a heartless jerk…_

_A heartless jerk who didn't snap at me when I was crying!_ Replied Max standing between the two men. _A heartless jerk who didn't hesitate before coming to help me! A heartless jerk who showed me more interest in one day than you in one week! You should be the one explaining why I had to go to him to fill up your place of boyfriend!!!_ She stared at Logan defiantly. He was speechless.

_apart from the "heartless jerk" appellation, she's quite right buddy…_ Commented Alec calling the elevator back. _Oh! Let me advice you something Asha: before accusing a guy to cheat on you, make sure you haven't done it yet… Sketchy told me your blue dress was absolutely gorgeous the other night… and your companion seemed to have enjoyed it…_He looked at Logan while saying those last words.

Though she was still behind Logan, at a safe distance, he clearly saw the understanding and the fear in her eyes. But he didn't add anything. He simply left, followed by Max, whose eyes were dry and fierce. Logan and Asha were as motionless as statues, still under the shock of what had been said.

Once more they walked in silence, uncomfortable. They stopped in a café and sat at a table, waiting for the time to act. Time was mocking them, going now so slowly… One never really understands how long an hour is before actually taking time to sit and watch the needles go around the clock. They had to do something, there had to be something to do…

The ringing of Alec's phone startled them. He muttered an apology and answered:

_ Yeah?_

_ Oh! Joshua!_ He noticed the look of panic in Max's eyes and tried to reassure her by a smile. _When? Tonight? Oh yeah, sure. Ok then, see you tonight at eight. Bye. _

He hung up and explained.

_ Joshua invited us for diner, along with Original Cindy. Sketchy is out of town for the evening and apparently, Logan and Asha both have something else planned…_

_ You accepted?! But, tonight…_ She started to protest.

_ For the " incident " to be an incident… It has to be unexpected. We cannot raise suspicion, Max. You know that._

She knew that of course. But it seemed so cruel to hide treason behind happiness. She merely nodded and the subject was dropped. They waited there for about an hour, before finally deciding to go out for a walk, just to have something to do. They had been raised as soldier, or rather as machines, they had never been taught to wait. The waiting was the worst part. In Mandicore, it would have been spent at the cafeteria, taking strength, or in the exercise room, warming up. They would not worry, they were not taught to think about consequences. Outside, they conscience had awaken, they had learned to be human and to care, and it made life much more complicated, it made life alive.

Their steps brought them almost naturally back to Alec's flat. On the way, he had bought her chocolates: after all, she was first and foremost a girl and chocolate was always a good way to comfort one. She didn't wait to arrive to unwrap the box and started eating them while walking. She was so absorbed in the savor that she nearly ran into a man pushing a cart full of carrots. Passing his arm around her waist, Alec swiftly pulled her toward him to avoid the collision. Not knowing how to retract his arm – she did not seemed annoyed by the contact, again, lost in her gluttony – and he kept it were it was. And so they were, crossing the busy market streets, her holding tightly the open box, picking the chocolates one after another, him cautiously holding her by the waist. An old woman, seated on a stair, smiled warmly at them and Alec answered by a grin and a thumb up. Max did not understand the silent communication and nudged at his side.

_ What's so funny? _

He laughed out loud and answered playfully, taking her free hand in his:

_ Honey, I'm afraid we won't be able to keep it secret much longer. _She raised an eyebrow and looked at him as at a crazy man. He laughed louder. _That old woman was just congratulating us for the coming baby, dear. _

She let her hand go and exclaimed:

_ What?! But, … hey! Why?_

_ I guess it's the way you grip at your box and the elegance with which you eat, no you DEVOUR those chocolates, not even caring to share them. _

She immediately put the box under his nose.

_ No thanks honey. _He replied, gently pushing it back to her. _It's for you and the baby: I want my girl to eat right from the start. _He winked and this time she laughed with him, realizing how ridiculous the situation was.

They resume walking and he placed his arm back around her waist. She still didn't oppose.

Original Cindy was sitting in the living room, impatiently waiting for them to come back. She had heard rumors and needed to know if they were right or not. She couldn't believe the factory was to be blown up in the coming days. Where would all the mutants go? To do what? And, above all, should they warn them or not? Pacing in the small room, she was waiting and thinking and biting her so-well-manicured nails. She noticed the last too late, when the deep break was done. She kept the curse silent and sat, to repair the damage.

Deeply focused on her nail polish, she didn't hear the laughs in the stairs and was as surprised as they were to find her there. The only welcome Alec could think of was a disabused:

_ I should change the lock on that door, or maybe update my list of key owners… Whatever. Hi! What's up? _

_ Sorry Alec, _He gestured to brush the problem away, he didn't really care her entering without calling, she was one of the trusted. _Max, there was an announcement on TV today, about the factory. _

She saw the color leaving her friend's face.

_ I take it as: you know?_

_ What did they say exactly?_

_ That a mall would replace the factory by the end of the year. The city plans on starting the building next month, which means the factory will be blown up in the coming days…._

It changed everything, if the mutants got wind of this – and they no doubt had – they would sense the trap of tonight's gathering. Suddenly fearing the worst, she asked through greeted teeth:

_ Who said that? _

_ It's an official announcement from the city itself. _

She sighed of relief; at least, it wasn't Logan's revenge. But the problem was still there…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A sentence and back to the beginning: everything had collapsed. The mutants would be careful now, they would ask to know more about their situation, how can she explain that they were supposed to die in the destruction of the building ? That the army was supposed to shoot the survivors until there would be none left? She couldn't let them be moved in another place, because there wouldn't be any other place. It would be a zoo for nature freaks, or an extermination camp where they would be left to die of hunger, or another secret lab. She was sure some of the politicians and scientists were seriously considering that option. The same ones who had been supportive of Mandicore. What could she do? She felt Alec's hand on her shoulder and, facing her, Original Cindy was offering a little smile, just to make sure she knew she was not alone, so she mentally corrected herself: what could they do?

Confronting the mayor was tempting but it would certainly end in nothing more than a fight and it wasn't what they needed. They needed a solution. Max wanted to know who the leak was... and why. Who could possibly have an interest into keeping the mutants part of the society ? That person could be an ally, if she had something to offer. Which she doubted.

They had to do something, there had to be something to do. But what?

The comforting hand on her shoulder left and she immediately missed it. She turned to see that Alec was now on the phone, pacing in the hallway, listening to whoever was calling. She observed him, the way he ran his hand in his hair, she could see him sigh before answering waving his hand on the left to emphasize his point. He finally hang up and came back in the living room, placing the phone back in his pocket. He sat on the couch, next to Max, put his legs on the coffee table obviously playing with their nerves, aware that they were both eager to know. Original Cindy was about to ask the question when he started talking:

_It was our contact. Pissed off. He can still do it tonight if we manage to gather everyone as planned. But if not tonight, we'll have to look for somebody else's help. The material is too voluminous to be kept hidden for long. And he has another address which can make use of all that explosive. I wonder what for... _

They remained silent for a while. Max turned toward him.

_ You think we can still do it ? They will be on their guard, they'll ask what we want... _

_ You could pretext a crisis meeting to decide on what to do next. They will feel concerned and come, you'll simply have to escape before the big bang. _Offered Original Cindy.

Alec pondered an instant.

_ Yeah, ... could work... Depending on how much informations they have about the project. What did they exactly announce on TV? _

_ Nothing more than what I told you: a mall would replace the factory by the end of the year. The city plans on starting the building next month. The immediate destruction of the factory is my personal conclusion, I guess others will come to the same one. _

_ Then, we have to send the invitations now. Making sure everyone comes. Absolutely everyone... _Said Max getting up. ... _And plan a way to escape. _She added coldly.

_ I already have one ! _Exclaimed Alec quickly standing, a wide smile on his face. _We should invite Logan as a special guest, introducing him as the specialist. Then, we ask him for a speech, or a lecture on the benefits of moving out of the dirty factory. We discreetly exit while he speaks and press the button once out of reach. What do you think ?_

Original Cindy looked at him, shocked, Max looked at him with a half smile.

_ Alec, you're a genius. Want extra bristols for Asha and her likes too ?_

_ Nah... as you told me, they probably are too numerous and then we would have to buy extra C4, maybe even organize the meeting in a bigger factory... _

This time Max laughed much to Original Cindy's surprise. But Alec smiled, proud of his victory.

_ You two are freaking when you get along... Did I miss something lately ? _

_ Well, if you're talking about seeing a fulminating but speechless Logan, yes, you missed it. But it wasn't that interesting, that guy is boring even angry... _Commented Alec, keeping a close eye on Max's reaction not to cross any line.

_ Anyway. _Max intervened. _We need a serious plan to escape. Alec, can you go to Joshua and explain him about tonight's meeting, seven ? Tell him to pass the word around and make sure the circle is complete and the message understood. Let's meet here in two hours the latest. That will leave us another hour before the meeting, I'll brief you on whatever idea I'll come up with. _

_ Everything you want dear. _ He replied grabbing his jacket. Playfully, he reached down and kissed her on the cheek. _See you at six. _

She absentmindedly replied:

_ Be careful._

Original Cindy hadn't move during the whole scene. She sat agape, pleased to be seated. Once Alec was gone, she stood and reached for Max.

_ What was that ? _

_ What ? _Asked Max defensively.

_ The way he placed his hand on your shoulder earlier, then the way you looked at him while he was phoning, now the way he literally kissed you a nice day. And you, answering instead of slapping him on the face as per your norm. What's going on ?_

_ Nothing. We're friends that's all._

_ Friends ?! Then that in itself is new ! And, from what he said, you broke up with Logan today... Is it true or was he simply exaggerating a fight ?_

_ Logan is past, and, before you ask, while we're there, Asha never existed for Alec. _

_ Ok, you sounded so relieved in that last comment that I have my answer. _She looked at her waiting for confirmation.

Max only smiled, almost tenderly, but didn't add anything. She changed the subject, voicing her thoughts.

_ We don't have time for that. Dreams will have to wait, tonight is too important. _

_ "dreams will have to wait" ?! Oh, please, just tell me you don't ever plan on having kids... They would be the incarnation of the devil._

_"Not according to Mandicore: it would be a match" _she mentally concluded. Now, thinking of a way to escape...

He arrived at Joshua's to find him completely panicked. He was running in circles in the house, waiting for one of the two to show up. Yet, he was surprised to see Alec alone. The dark haired man tried his best to explain and convince him she was with the mayor, discussing this idea in details, pretending they didn't know anything about it, trying to feign ignorance and share his panic or at least his worries.

He told him about the meeting and the importance for the mutants to attend the session. To be there on time and then he left for the other side of the city, to spread the word from another sector so that the waves would meet half-way and cover the whole area. Riding his bike he couldn't help but doubt their move. No, he couldn't, he shouldn't be doing that now: he knew there was no other solution. He and Max had spent countless hours trying to solve the problem. Always interrupted by "interventions".

An intervention as they came to define it, was an emergency call they received, asking them to pacify the relation between mutants and humans. Saving one from the other's rage. Protecting them from one another. Trying to avoid a civil war where no one would take time to question who the aggressor was. Who had to die. So they went first: they decided to hand the mutants to the humans. To give them the mutants and get rid of the problem. To give them their brothers. They, he, Max and the X-series would survive because they were lucky to have a so-called normal appearance. He was going to survive on luck and luck only, instead of strength, adaptation, evolution. Tonight they were going to kill evolution, they would false natural selection by getting rid of the strongest to protect themselves. The strongest who had been created, who were the result of an accelerated evolution. Hell. Make sure you live: kill whoever, whatever could endanger you. It was a reflex for survival. It was cheating. Massacring. He knew that. She knew that. He was feeling sick at that idea. She certainly was too. But he would survive because he was Alec, he had a too short memory to feel guilt. He was a heartless jerk, he would simply congratulate himself to be one of the X-series. She wouldn't. She would feel the guilt, she would carry it. He abruptly stop, almost fell in the process, realizing something: she wouldn't. He felt the color leaving his face. He felt his heart skipping a beat... before going on at double speed: she wouldn't. He had left her to find a plan to escape. She wouldn't. She didn't want too. She would stay there and die with them.

In his rich apartment, Logan couldn't focus on the task at hand. He was playing the morning conversation in his head over and over again. Could she really have broken up with him ? Could he really be aware of what he and Asha were doing ? Why wasn't he sad they broke up ? When did he stopped loving her ? Did he ever loved her ? Why all those questions ? He sighed heavily, he had a job to do. There was that announcement : what would she do now ? How could he help ? Would she like his help ? He sighed louder. There was no answer. He was just getting frustrated. He had to do something. There had to be something to be done. Yeah, sure, but what ?

He was surprised when the door bell rang. Even more surprised when he saw the person standing on the threshold.

_ Max ?_

_ Logan. _

Yeah, great, they still know each other's name. Was that a good beginning ? Why couldn't he suddenly stop questioning everything ? What was that inner voice ? Conscience ? Had he always been living with that voice in his head ? He came out of his thoughts noticing the stillness in the air, the perfect silence... It was all too awkward.

_ Max... about this morning, I..._

She cut him. She really couldn't go back into that now.

_ I don't have time for that. And there's nothing to add. Can I come in ? We can't really talk in the hallway. _He stepped back and she took it as an invitation. Without saying a word, he walked to his desk and sat. She silently followed him and leaned against the wall._ I need you to speak on TV, to tell the mutants about a meeting at 19 in the factory. They will only trust a "general assembly" if they hear it coming from "eyes only " the cyber-savior. _

Hearing these words, he stood, shocked. Silent for a half second, he then vividly opposed:

_ Max, you can't ask me to do that !__My reputation will be ruined, no one will trust me after that. Ever. _He couldn't believe she just suggested that. He could not caution the killing, it was that simple.

_ I'm not asking you to agree with the plan. It's obvious you don't want to have anything to do with it. But you also know it needs to succeed, we won't have a second chance. And without you making it official, we'll fail. It's a lie and it goes against your principles I get that but you can always tell the truth tomorrow morning. Say you've been used, blackmailed, even tortured if you want. _She had started in a firm and calm voice, but somewhere in the middle of the sentence, the volume had increased and she had almost finished yelling. She calm down, concluding, _just announce it._

_ Max. _Again, he was interrupted before getting a chance to even start his answer.

_ that's all I ask of you. Please. After that I disappear, promise. Logan, just... please. _

She was now crying and he knew she was right. The plan would fail without his support. After what happened between them today, she must have gathered all her courage and patience to come and ask for his help, she was sincere, he knew that. She was desperate, she had told him earlier about her doubts and fears. He knew about that. He knew, damn it. He didn't like the plan but he knew something had to be done, and only that could be done. Looking at her, he felt the sadness he was wondering about a few moments ago. Sighing, he yielded and agreed. She tried to smile but found it too difficult, so, she simply nodded instead. Propping herself off the wall she left. Without adding another word.

author note :

a quick story of the story ;) I started writting it a year ago almost, when my roomate challenged me to write a fanfiction in English. She picked the show and I was glad it's one I like and know enough of to write about ! It originally was three chapters long and I never posted it. now, re-reading it, I decided to complete and develop it a little... it still won't be very long ! just detailled... Let me know what you think about it ! and accept my apologies for grammar and/or spelling mistakes ;)

ChrisVIII


	5. Chapter 5

Wouh, I'm done with that chapter ! Sorry for the delay, I have no excuse. I just hope it won't take me so long to post the final pages. Let me know what you think about the story ;)

**disclaimer: I do not own Dark angel, I simply enjoy using it to write. **

**Chapter 5**

Max left Logan and went back to the market. She walked to a quiet street, looking for a phone booth, she inserted a few coins and dialed the number on top of the message she received this morning.

"Party ready at 19h45. Bring everyone, it will be a blast!" She sighed reading the news again.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"What d'you need ?" Asked a deep voice.

"The time has changed. The party starts at 19, meet me in half an hour. There. I'll help you put everything in place."

"Who are you? What are you talking about ? Wrong number Miss. Have a nice day."

He cut the communication without giving her time to detail. However, she knew he understood, at least she hoped he did. If not, then, they were screwed, it was too late anyway. She had to trust him. She sighed again, that wasn't much in her nature but at times like this, when she felt powerless and depending, she couldn't help it.

Returning to her bike, she quickly made her way to the meeting point as she couldn't afford to be late. Paul would probably arrive there right on time, he would hide and wait for one of them to show up. Since his truck would be full of explosives, he would probably not wait more than 5 minutes. He sure wouldn't want to raise suspicion in too zealous cops. It all happened exactly as she had planned except for a major detail.

She crossed the street right in front of the truck at the check point and went on walking besides her bike, pretending she hadn't noticed him. He didn't acknowledge her either, simply drove on and parked at "the place". Walking toward her, he nodded and asked.

"Don't tell me we're the only two to set everything up? I don't want to carry those boxes alone ... Where's the man?"

"Were you looking for me?" Said someone from behind. Paul saw the girl hesitated for a split second between being glad and upset. She finally settled on sighing. Once more.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be busy elsewhere ?" No, she wasn't just resigned, she was pissed. He could read it in her voice as she replied, Alec now standing by her side.

"I love you too, dear." He winked and then turned to the man, rubbing his hand. "Shall we start now ?"

True, things started as planned, but that didn't mean the unexpected wouldn't come later on.

Unloading was the easy part. Placing all the explosive was another story.

Alec and Max argued for a few minutes over whether or not letting Paul help them. In his typical cynical way, Alec won the argument stating using two more hands before having to kill every witness wouldn't be smart. Thus, here they were, in Terminal City's basement, carrying and wiring kilos of explosives. The difficulty didn't lay in the manipulation of explosives, they were used to it, the difficulty laid in the mutants themselves.

In Mandicore, nothing was left to chance. The scientists and the generals were working hand in hand to create the best army ever. They didn't forget to develop a dispelling unit. Of course, when Mandicore exploded, some of those elements survived, and of course, some of them were living in Terminal City. For them, C4 could be smelled and detected dozens of meters away. Even through thick walls and thicker smells. So, they would smell the C4, there was no doubt about that. Max just hoped they would smell it too late, that they would not have time to react.

The little team was working efficiently, in silence, not only because they didn't want to be caught, but also because they didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the two X-5 stopped. Paul was about to ask what was wrong when he heard the noise in the hallway. The mutants only exchange a look and took position, one on each side of the door, they were waiting for the intruder to enter the room.

It was a lizard-type guy who immediately noticed Paul, still in the center of the room, it all happened too fast for him to react. Alec tackled the lizard when he stepped in, he fell to the ground and Max jumped on his back, in one swift move, she broke his neck and the sound of the crushed bone echoed sinisterly. No one moved for a few moments, finally Max stood up slowly, she couldn't take her eyes away from the body. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alec, clumsily trying to comfort her. She gently moved and did her best to say in her natural voice:

"Let's keep going, we're not done yet".

Paul certainly believed her little acting, but Alec knew better, it was hard for her. She was right though, they were not done yet with the setting and they had to hurry, time was now running twice as fast as during lunch.

Finally, Paul announced, enthusiastic:

"Last pack! That one has to be as close to the energy level as we can get. It will start a really nice and lethal firework : BOOOOMMM ! End of the freaks ! Back to a free world !" He laughed loudly, one of those masculine and brainless laugh Max decided to ignore.

Alec just grabbed the pack and fixed it himself, making sure it wouldn't move. He then breathed deeply and turned to his teammates.

"Every thing's ready, it's time to leave" They simply nodded and headed toward the exit, still careful not to be discovered.

They were almost out when a bug-style man approached. This time, Alec was the first to notice him. After making sign to the others to stay behind, he stepped in his view and asked casually:

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here ? Smelled the explosive too, hum ?"

"What is it exactly ? You've found the source ?"

"Of course, who do you think I am ? Look, C4" he said, showing a unit he had kept, just in case, "I haven't found anyone though... No idea how it got there. We should watch out for intruders. I guess we're not careful enough. I'll talk to Max about it, suggest to start taking shifts, or edit residential cards to show beyond entry maybe." He nonchalantly placed his arm around the mutant and resumed walking out of the basement, still chatting with him.

Max and Paul waited for a few extra minutes before leaving. She was talking to Paul, walking toward the parking area when Alec spotted her from afar.

"Maxie!"

Immediately, she frowned: did he really have to yell that stupid nickname out loud in front of everyone ? He was waving at her, smiling. Of course. He was Alec after all, she sighed.

"Look what I found earlier today!" He said, showing the C4. He knew no one was paying particular attention to them, but, in this freak nation with genetically enhanced abilities, someone might overhear without being seen.

"Don't you see I'm busy ?"

"Sorry" He mockingly apologized. " I'll wait until he's gone"

Paul didn't pay attention to the scene, he just wanted to be out of here. The job was done. It wasn't his business anymore. Alec and Max took him back to his truck and discreetly paid him before following him even more discreetly. Once they changed of sector, the truck made a turn on the right, in a dormitory area of town. He parked in front of a three store high building and got off his truck. Max and Alec, spying on him standing by their bike, swore in unison. That was bad, there were too many people around. Before Max had a chance to stop Alec, he motioned for her to shut up and ran a few meters behind. He knelled down and she understood when he stood back up. Little after that, a small explosion was heard in the whole neighborhood. As he expected it, everyone ran out of their houses to see what was going on. Alec smiled at Max and pointed to her right. Paul was also coming in their direction. Lost in the small crowd. It was enough for them. They took each of his arms and carried him in someone's garden. Making sure no one was looking and no one could see them among the trees, Alec killed his contact in a swift and quick motion.

"No witness, no accusations. We're safe."

Max didn't reply and he didn't insist. They still had to find a way to avoid being killed in the explosion tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone ! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. It honestly wasn't done on purpose... First of, I had to move from Poland to Germany as I found work there and those changes are never easy and they always keep you busy ! Then, as I said already, I had a first draft of decision but the story was considerably shorter. Writing that last chapter was very difficult. I had to wait for inspiration, then, let it rest, read it again see if I was satisfied... and do it all over again because it wasn't what I wanted... I've redone the chapter three times and the ending is different from the original one. But when I read it now, I'm satisfied and I hope you'll enjoy and appreciate it too. If not, let me know and I'll see if I can find something else ;). I also would like to apologize for typo/ grammar mistakes that might be present in the text, I especially had a hard time with verb tenses between all the pasts and the conditional... I hope it's clear enough though and that the story will be correctly understood ;)

Last, I would like to thank you all for reading the story, a special thanks for those who reviewed: I hope we meet again for another story :)

**Chapter 6**

None of them talked on the way back to Alec's flat, both were lost in their thoughts. How would they avoid getting killed with the others? Alec could only come with one solution: since there would be no survivor, their only chance was to not go. Simple. Plus, seeing it was now close to a quarter to seven and Max was... He didn't know how to describe the state she was in: lethargic ? Non-responsive ? Out ? He sighed, he knew she was still doubting her decision. Sandman had made her their savior afterall, and she was betraying them all: Sandman, her "father", her brothers and sisters, Joshua... her destiny. He knew that was what she was thinking.

He knew she refused to see that, in fact, she was giving the X-series a unique chance at living a normal life. She refused to see that Sandman never planned on creating monsters, that Mandicore had gone further than he wanted them to, that he never wanted to raise an army. She refused to see that Sandman wanted to create humans, humans with incredible talents and abilities, yes, he wanted to improve humanity as a whole. His humans would save the others, they would achieve greater goals, they would push the race ahead, they would keep them from self-destruction. She refused to see that reality... and it made him angry because he knew it was dangerous. Deep down, he was afraid of what she could do... and how he would be affected. He cursed himself for being selfish in such a moment, to think about him when so many were about to die.

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he tried to start a conversation, he never was one for silence, he had had enough of that back there, in his cell.

"Max..." He said, a little to hesitantly. He wanted to add "are you okay ? " but knew it was a stupid question. When she didn't react however, he added. "Max, it's nearly time... I just...you know... "

In his head he couldn't find words to say. She needed to react, to get out of that secondary state she had fallen. He wanted to confort her, to take her in his arm and lock her in this secure space, he wanted to hold her and block the world around them. He wanted the world to be only them. He mentally slapped himself for the selfish thought again.

She was now looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read, confusion ? He started to talk again but no sound came as the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him. He reached for it in his pocket and answered with his best attempt at a normal voice.

"Joshua, hey ! Yeah, I know we're late..." He kept his eyes on her, still trying the emotions on her face. "No, no, no... I know. Calm down buddy. Max and I were discussing it with the Major, it's security, nothing more. It makes humans feel better, they think we're bloody creatures, remember ?" He forced a laugh "No Josh, don't worry, we'll both be there in a few... Mole's there ? Can I talk to him please ? Thanks Joshua. Yeah. No problem, diner reported tomorrow." He saw a flash of pain in her eyes as he said those words, so she was not completly gone yet. There was a longer silence and then Mole "Listen Mole, make sure every body remains quiet and there's no violence, okay ? Max and I are on our way, we'll be there in five minutes. But it's essential the humans have nothing to say against our people if we want to be moved in a better place... Yeah right, it will always be better than that factory... Ok, well see you there. Bye."

He hang up and immediatly felt a sting on his cheek. He hadn't seen her move but he was sure she had just slapped him. Now she wore an expression he knew all too well: disgust.

"How can you lie with so much confidence ?"

Her voice was poisonous. At that point he just wanted to yell out of frustration. Was he really that good at hiding that even she couldn't see through his game ? Or was it simply because of her emotionnal state? He hoped for the latter. He had always appreciated the fact that she could understand him when she made the effort to try. He had lied to Joshua and Mole because she couldn't. He had lied for _her._ Earlier today he had told her he would take the blame for her. She had laughed but he was serious. He would be the traitor in other's eyes, to save her from the guilt that was already eating her away. Because she was honest and because, no matter how strong she was, today she needed help. _His help_.

He had never decided to major in lies and dissimulation, Mandicore decided it for him. He had acquired and mastered that skill through time, training and endoctrination. Back in Mandicore, he was proud of it: he was the best. But living outside had taught him about sincerity and its importance. At first, not hiding was difficult, living as who people expected him to be had become second nature, plus he simply wasn't sure who he exactly was. But, thanks to his friends, he had discovered a new world in which he could be himself, in which being human, having flaws was normal, a world in which he was Alec and in which he decided of his life.

"Max..."

"No. Don't say a word." She stood angrily and left the living room "Leave me alone!"

Alec watched helplessly as she locked herself in the bathroom. He might have been trained in psychology and people behavior, with her, he was at loss. Sighing, he stood and walked to the bathroom door, he knocked softly.

"Max. Open the door please. Don't be childish... You know it's better this way, it will soon be over. Maxie, ..." He didn't know what to say " Would you just open the door please ?"

He felt a slight wind coming through the door and then he understood: the little window was open, she wasn't there anymore. He cursed loudly and ran to the front door, down the stairs and rushed to his bike. Where did she go ? He hesitated a few seconds, no knowing which direction to take and yet knowing he had no time to waste, that he had to find her before she did something. He finaly decided to go to Terminal City, thinking she might want ot punish herself for the treason, that she might want to die with them instead of living with guilt... He was afraid to even think about it. She wouldn't die, it was that simple. He would save her whether she liked it or not. He would be selfish and he would save her: because he needed her. He refused to admit that the real reason was because he loved her.

He couldn't remember riding his bike that fast in the past. He left his sector in a no time, took a left and rode down the fourth sector, North. He was slaloming between cars, people and whatever was on his way, he didn't feel his lung burning for air, his heart beating too fast, he didn't care about the pain in his wrists everytime they absord a bump on the road. He was using an incredible talent at keeping his balance when anyone else would have fallen by now. He couldn't. He didn't have time to fall, he had to go on, faster, always faster. The clock that has been ticking all day in his kitchen or his living room when they were waiting wasn't here anymore but its ticking was in his ears. It was imminent, and he wasn't there yet... He almost fell when a bright light in the distance momentarily blinded him. A semi-second later he heard its loud, violent and sinister noise: the explosion. It was too late. He was too late.

For a split second this explosion was the one that killed Rachel. Once more there was nothing he could do but watch its deadly color. The vivid red and the blinding yellow. He couldn't help but notice the smell, gunpowder, ashes, the chemical particules that had been part of Terminal City, the smell of skin burning. From where he was he couldn't hear their screams, but in his head he could hear them clear and loud. He could taste death in the air. He could feel it fleeting around, dancing, celebrating the sacrifice that it had been offered.

He didn't expect it to hurt that much. He thought he would be strong enough to get over it, to see it as a lost battle. Nothing more. He thought he could detached himself from the tragedy. He could have, maybe, if it hadn't become personnal, if she was safe next to him. But she wasn't... He had only loved twice in his live: Rachel and Max. He had now lost them both to Mandicore. He had trained all his life to be a perfect soldier, to never lose, to always survive. He had never be trained to protect and to love, and so he had failed them both. First Rachel, and now Max.

He shouted her name in the chaos which was now surrounding him. There was panic all around: people running, people screaming, some staring, unable to move... The light of the initial explosion was now replaced by the hundred smaller lights from guns and tanks detonations. On his right, Seattle's needle was capting every light, a dark shadow pointing to the sky, witnessing the massacre. His gaze was attracted to the tower, he focused on the antenna and for a moment thought it was going to pierce through the smoky clouds, that rain would fall and wash everything away. Suddenly realizing it didn't make any sense, he shook his head to clear the thought. And then his heart skipped a beat. He could see the sharp, long and thin needle, he could see the round shape of its base, and there, he could see a small bump at the surface, an slight imperfection on the perfectly flat surface. Could it be ?

Moved by some irrational hope, he dropped his bike and started toward toward the monument. He made his way through the crowd, pushing people without even looking at them. The closer he was getting, the quicker he was walking. He ended up running to and then up the tower. He was going two steps at a time and forgetting to catch his breath. Once in front of the final door he abruptly stopped. Afraid of was he would find. Afraid there would be nothing, no one, afraid that his imagination had been playing a trick on him. An even more frightening thought came to his mind, what if those seconds of doubts were the last he had to save her ? At that idea, he grabbed the door handle and opened it slowly but firmly. He closed his eyes in a silent thanks as he recognized the shape facing him. He could only see her back, she was seated on the edge as she was used to, her knees brought to her chest, her arms circling them, her shin resting on top, her long black hair flying around her. He silently moved close to her and sat, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. He wasn't sure she would welcome his intrusion. She hated people seing her vulnerable, he knew that. But he also knew she could use a strong shoulder to lean on.

Just as the thought crossed his mind she leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder, silently watching the scene, tears slowly running down her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, soflty kissing her hair while his other hand was caressing her face, wiping the tears away. She finally turned her gaze off the massacre and nestled her face in his chest, allowing herself to cry freely.

Although the moment was tragic, Alec couldn't help but smile at his dream coming true: he was holding her in his arm, locking her in the secure space. He was holding her and he wouldn't let her go.

The time had stopped and he didn't know how long they stayed like that. After a while, she calmed down and stopped crying. Yet she didn't move. That was perfectly fine with him. The world was now silent, the operation had been successfully lead. Terminal City and the freak nation were a memory. It was the beginning of a new life. It would take time before she accepted to see it his way but she eventually would.

She had completed the mission Sandman had given her.

Staring in the new horizon, holding a sleeping Max against him, Alec placed another kiss on her hair and thanked her: for saving the X-series, for still being there and for letting him comfort her. He then cautiously laid down, bringing her with him without waking her up and met her in the world of slumber, smiling at their new future.


End file.
